


Tags

by megxwilso



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megxwilso/pseuds/megxwilso
Summary: The dog tags had been Abby Stark since she found them tucked away among her grandfathers possessions. The words were almost weathered away, barely even visible but she could still make them out as clear as the day they were etched onto the metal: James Bucanan Barnes. What happens when she comes face to face with the man who once owned them, when he can't remember who he is?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own anything Marvel affiliated, only any original characters.

A muffled giggle was the first thing Tony heard as he pushed open the door to his study. His lips curled up into a smile, spying a pair of light up shoes just peeking out from beneath the large mahogany desk. He whistled, moving leisurely through the room, looking every now and again at the desk to his left. Hopping up and taking a seat on the desk, he heard another hushed laugh beneath where he sat.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. your certain you cannot find Abby anywhere?” He called out to the empty room, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice.

“I’m afraid I cannot find Miss Stark on the grounds sir.” The A.I. replied, amusement filtering through his program. “Shall I make a call to the police?”

“The Police! J.A.R.V.I.S this is my baby girl, my pride and joy! We need to call the SWAT Team, the Coast Guard, the Ma-” before Tony could finish, loud laughter filled the room as a head of auburn curls popped up from behind the desk. 

“It’s OK daddy, I’m here.” The little girl exclaimed. Tony pressed his hand to his chest exaggeratedly as he moved from the desk, scooping her up in his arms before pressing kisses to her face.

“Oh my little sprout I found you!” He exclaimed dramatically. When he looked down, he saw the suspicion swirling in her green eyes, a thin eyebrow raising up slightly. 

“You knew I was here huh?” Yep, she was his daughter he thought, taking a seat in the chair with her in his lap.

“First rule of hiding, loose the light up sneakers kiddo.” He said, gently tapping the tip of her nose. “Now miss snoop, what were you doing in my office?” Tony watched as his daughter's eyes looked around, not meeting his. 

“I wasn’t snooping, I was exploring.” she replied confidently, only to be met with a snort from her father. 

“Bullsh- soup.” Tony quickly caught himself before the curse slipped from his lips. He didn't need a repeat of when his two year old went two months constantly yelling the word ‘fuck’ every time she could. 

Glinting light caught his eyes, his hand moving to pull at a chain hanging around her neck, the majority of the item hiding behind her dark red coveralls. When he pulled the item fully into view, he found a pair of dog tags pressed to his palm. A pair of very old dog tags by the look of them.Tugging slightly at the chain, Abby played with the tags, her eyes scouring over the faded letters and numbers etched onto the metal. 

“I found them in that box daddy. There really cool. Can I keep them?” Pointing a finger to the direction, Tony's eyes followed, falling on an old cardboard box tucked away in the corner. It had come from one of the many secure storage facilities under his father's name. The last few weeks Tony had decided to go through them, throwing things that were not needed and keeping those that could be useful. The box in his office had been filled with nothing but old photos and a few odds and ends that Tony had not even gotten through. Taking the tags of the chain, he brought them up to have a closer look.

> _ JAMES B. BARNES _
> 
> _ 32557038 T42 43 A _

“Whose James Barnes daddy?”Abby questioned, her brown eyes looking up quizzically at her father.

“Well he was someone your grandfather knew when he was helping the military. He fought with Captain America.” At the name, Abby's eyes widened, her smile growing.

“Really! That's so cool! Oh daddy can I keep them please, please, please?” Tony knew she had him cornered, especially when he noticed the puppy dog look creeping into her eyes. He shrugged, quickly ruffling her hair. It wasn't a huge loss to him, just some old dog tags.

“Sure sprout. Now if we are done ransacking daddy's office I believe a Popsicle is in order.” Abby squealed as she suddenly found herself hanging upside down, Tony's grip on her waist secure as he carried her from the room, the tags, clinking around her neck.

**_Washington D.C. February 2014_ **

Glancing down at her watch for what felt like the millionth time, Abby huffed as her heeled feet tapped a rhythm into the floor. It was nearing 10 am, only an hour before the exhibit would be opening to the public. She could faintly make out the sounds of the press and crowds gathered outside the Smithsonian, waiting to finally see one of the most anticipated exhibits to be featured to date. Workers milled about, finishing up last minute touches before the grand opening, making sure everything was ready to go.

Abby's eyes wandered from her watch and towards the large mural decorating the entrance, a smile tugging at her lips as she took in the face of Captain America. The exhibit had been her pet project, starting out a year ago while she had been taking the reins of the outreach program of STARK Industries.

Growing up, she had loved the history of her grandfather and the rise of S.H.I.E.L.D., particularly in regards to the creation of Captain America. She had remembered going through files that had been kept by her grandfather, files deemed classified to anyone else without the Stark last name. She had loved when her history class spoke on the subject, enthralled with every detail of Captain Rogers and the Howling Commandos as they worked to eliminate Hydra. 

Her fingers moved, absentmindedly toying with the chain around her neck, the tags clinking together as they bumped against each other. The dog tags belonging to one James Buchanan Barnes had hung around her neck since the day she had stumbled across them in her dads study. At the time, the name had not really meant anything to her until she started learning about the super soldier and his team. While Captain America was always the sole focus during lessons, for some unknown reason Abby was always drawn to his best friend. He had no super soldier serum nor super strength, just the fierce determination to do good for his country, to stand with his best friend and team, to lay down his life for what he believed was right. 

The fact that he had also been an extremely handsome man, a crooked smile gracing her history textbooks, didn't hurt either. 

“I’m here, I’m here!” Quickly turning around, she let out a relieved sigh as she made her way over to the employee entrance.

“Cutting it pretty close there Rogers. You know you could just hang around for the grand opening, you know razzle dazzle the press. Technically this is your exhibit.” Abby pointed out getting an amused snort from Steve.

“Think my dancing monkey days are over Abby.” He quipped, his eyes moving over to the entrance. She knew how weird this still was to him, having a whole wing of the Smithsonian dedicated to him and his accolades.

Trying to lighten the mood, she nudged his shoulder playfully before making her way towards the doors. “Well come on frosty, you got a good hour before this place is flooded with fans and press.” Steve fell in step with the youngest Stark, heading for the doors. 

Time seemed to slow as the two friends wandered around the area, moving from one artifact to another. Abby hung back slightly, watching as Steve took in every display, watching the emotions play across his face. She laughed a bit along with him as she had stood next to the changing display of him pre-serum ( “Wow capsicle you were smaller than me!”), she listened as he recounted stories of him and Howling Commandos, his eyes locked on the mannequins displaying the uniforms each of them had worn. She had watched as he fought back tears when they watched the film reels of Peggy Carter, recounting her own stories of the war and Steve. Abby had moved her hand, taking his and giving it a squeeze. 

She had noticed the shift as soon as his eyes found it. Steve walked slowly, almost afraid to approach the display. She watched as a myriad of emotions played across his face: confusion, realization, sorrow, pain. They both stood silent, staring at the face of one James Buchanan Barnes. They could hear one of the many voice recordings, giving the same information etched onto the glass before them but neither really paid any attention. 

“Do you miss him?” She knew it was a stupid question, one she already knew the answer to.

“It's been nearly 70 years but for me...it feels like it just happened you know.” Steve said quietly, never taking his eyes off the memorial for the man who had been his brother. 

Abby moved her hand, pulling the dangling chain from underneath her blouse, pulling it over her head as she turned to Steve. “When I was a kid I was looking, or as my dad called it snooping through his office and found these tucked into an old box of my grandfathers.” 

Tentatively Steve reached for the chain, recognizing the tags instantly for what they were. She saw the ghost of a smile touch his lips as he looked over the worn letters. “These were Bucks old tags. Had them when he first shipped out. When the SSR gave him news ones with the rest of the Howling Commandos, he kept these, said they helped him hold onto himself when Hydra captured him.”

“At the time I just thought they were cool to wear and all. By the time we got to learn about you all in school,” shrugging her shoulders she continued, “I admired all of you of course but something about Bucky just resonated with me. He didn't have any real superpowers like you. He was just someone who wanted to do right by his country and stood with his best friend.” Chewing her lower lip the next words were a little harder to force out. “Um you should keep them I mean Bucky was your best friend and all.”

Steve looked from the tags to Abby, his lips twitching up in a small smile before placing the chain back around her neck. “Keep them safe for me. I think he would have rather have a pretty dame wearing them than me keeping a hold of them.” Abby smiled, her hand slightly clutching the tags, relief washing through her.

“Thanks Stevie.” Wanting to lighten up the somber mood she grabbed his hand, nearly dragging him across the exhibit. “All right time to see those old war bond promos you made.”

The only answer she received back was a groan.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer. I do not own anything except my original characters._**

**_(Thanks for the feedback and views guys! I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.)_ **

  
  
  


“Remind me again how I got talked into this?” Abby snorted, looking up from her suitcase as she watched her father fiddle around with his own.

“Because you love Pepper and could never say no to her.” Abby continued with her task, zipping her suitcase closed before setting it on the floor by her feet. “Honestly dad you're freaking out over nothing. It’s one week without technology, I have faith you can go without it.”

Abby couldn't help the chuckle at the pout on her father's face, as he slumped back into a chair. “But camping, of all things? She couldn't have asked me to whisk her off to some remote private island or the Swiss Alps?” Abby walked over, perching herself on the arm of the chair he had been occupying, nudging his shoulder.

“Yellowstone is pretty amazing. I think you’ll have a wonderful time.” she smiled encouragingly, patting his shoulder as he continued to pout. 

“Still pouting I see.” Pepper asked, amusement in her voice as she walked into the room, setting her already packed bag by the door. 

“You sure you want to take this one camping? He may not survive it.” Abby joked, both women laughing as Tony rolled his eyes.

“Oh har har laugh it up. You two are evil you know that.” He pointed at both of them, his voice stern but his eyes giving away the playfulness behind them. 

“You know the offer stands for you to still join us.” Pepper stated.

Abby smiled, shaking her head slightly. “As fun as seeing my dad go through tech withdrawals would be, I’ll pass. Plus, I need to get back to D.C. Knowing Fury I’ll have a whole heap of projects waiting back there for me.” she said, flopping back onto the bed. It was a given she would most likely have work waiting back in D.C. for her plus her and Fury needed to have words. Steve had heard from Steve about the Lemurian Star mission. She agreed with Steve, keeping him in the dark could have caused the mission to go south quickly and she was ready to lay it into Fury. 

“Don’t forget the 100-year-old man waiting back there for you.” Abby took the pillow closest to her and launched it at her smirking father, the pillow doing no damage as it bounced off his chest. “Hope you’re taking it easy on him, you know old bones and all. He could break a hip.”

“First off, eww. You’re my dad and that's slightly creepy. Second Steve is my best friend alright, nothing more.” Abby pointed out for what felt like the millionth time. She knew how much her dad loved poking at her friendship with the captain knowing how much it annoyed her.

“Stop tormenting your daughter or I’m extending our camping trip an extra week Stark.” Pepper threatened. That instantly shut her father up.

“Alright, noted.” he said leaning up to press a kiss to Peppers cheek before standing from the chair and walking over to the bed, taking a seat next to Abby. “In all seriousness, it was good to have you for a while. You know, we could use you more around the tower? Fury would survive without that brain of yours.” Tony said, tapping her forehead for emphasis. Abby was used to this talk. She had thought about taking the bait, moving back to New York and taking up the charity outreach of Stark Industries full time. She was already doing it part time and while she truly loved being able to help those who really needed and benefited from the many scholarships and foundations, her work with S.H.I.E.L.D. was something she enjoyed. While she didn't have super strength or a suit made of iron, she knew her brain could be just as beneficial. 

“I know dad. But with your ticker all working and taking a step back who's going to keep Fury in line or come up with new nicknames for the Ice Queen.” Tony smiled, moving to press a kiss to the side of her head. 

“Well you're not wrong there sprout. Offer always stands though alright.”

“I know. Now you need to finish packing. Your guys flight leaves in less than an hour. Now, hand it over.” Abby said, holding her hand out to her father. Tony scoffed, looking away from her as he crossed his arms. But he was soon met with the piercing gaze of one Miss Pepper Potts. Reluctantly he dug through his pocket, pulling his phone out and handing it over to Abby.

“And your backup phone.” Tony went to argue but seeing the look on his daughter’s face knew it would be futile. Muttering under his breath he dug into his pocket, producing a second one before placing it in Abby's hand. 

“God, I feel so exposed.” Tony said over dramatically as both women rolled their eyes. Abby handed the phones to Pepper who left the room, most likely to put the phones in the safe. 

“You’ll be fine dad, I will be fine, the world will be fine.” Abby said patting his shoulder as he moved back to packing, grumbling the whole time under his breath. 

Later, she would look back on her choice of words like an utter dumb ass.

**_The next morning_ **

Morning flights sucked. As the plane started its descent into Ronald Reagan International, Abby swore to whatever higher power there was she would never in her life take an early morning flight again. This was the last time she was letting her dad book her flight, knowing the evil bastard had probably planned for the earliest one he could find with the longest flight time imaginable. 

As the plane touched down, she downed the remainder of her coffee before digging through her bag to turn on her phone. Once it fully booted up, she reached in further pulling out another phone, this one slightly outdated from her first. The old flip phone showed its age, the beige color boring and bland. It had started off as a joke really. She had given Steve the phone last year as a gag gift, poking at the fact he was still clueless about using the smart phone he had been given by S.H.I.E.L.D. but it was now seen as a way for communications deemed emergency level. The low tech kept it at a low risk for hacking, which was ideal when you didn't want any important information getting leaked. 

Flipping the phone up, she waited as it turned on, gathering her items together as the doors of the plane opened. Tossing it into her bag to finish up, she stood from her seat, grabbing her carry on from overhead before deboarding the plane, looking forward to the long nap she would be taking as soon as she got back to her apartment.

She immediately paused when she felt her purse vibrate. She knew it wasn't her smartphone, the music of AC/DC would have been blaring out if it had been. Which made the only other option the flip phone. Frantically digging through her bag, she pulled it out, her eyes widening when she flipped it open, seeing the multiple missed calls all coming from the same number: Steve’s. 

Her fingers quickly punched the numbers in, the phone barely to her ear when he was picking up. “Thank god! I’ve been calling you for the last 3 hours. It’s an hour and a half tops from New York I thought-”.

“Whoa, whoa slow it down Captain Popsicle I can barely understand you. I was on a long flight courtesy of dear old dad. What the hell’s going on?” She heard Steve take an audible breath through the phone, hearing him speaking with someone on his side. “Steve your freaking me out talk.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s been compromised, Fury was killed.” She heard the words but her brain wasn’t processing them. What Steve was saying had to be the world's worst joke. He would start laughing at any moment with a ‘got you’ and she’d be on his ass about scaring her half to death.

“Abby? Abby are you still there?” She was quickly brought back to the present, her hand tightening on the phone up to her ear.

“I swear to god Rogers this is not a funny joke-”

“Stark this is not a joke.” Hearing Natasha’s voice take over instantly had Abby on alert. The use of her last name was only ever reserved for when things got serious. And knowing Nat it was.

“Holy shit...what..how...why haven't I heard anything?” Abby rambled, the realization that this was in fact happening hitting her full force. 

“Will explain it all when you get here. We’re sending you an address. Do not contact anyone else, only call this number on the phone. We don't know who we can trust right now.” Steve said, taking back over from Natasha.

“Shit there's going to be a car out there sent from S.H.I.E.L.D. to take me back to my place.” Abby started to move, keeping her walk brisk, trying to hopefully not draw attention to herself, paranoia starting to creep up. 

“Abby do not get into that car! Find a cab and get here as quick as you can. You may need to also ditch your other phone in case they decide to trace it.” Steve suggested. Passing by a trash can, Abby quickly pulled the device from her bag, looking around before discreetly dropping it into the garbage before she continued on her way.

“Done. Send the address and I’ll get there as soon as I can.” Abby said, quickly disconnecting the call. A few moments later, the phone vibrated, alerting her to the new message. Reading over it carefully she headed towards the pickup zone. She tugged the hood of the baggy MIT sweatshirt, one of the many she ‘borrowed’ from Tony, keeping her head down as she weaved through crowds of people trying to leave the airport. Her fingers subconsciously went to the dog tags hanging under the sweatshirt, trying to quell the anxiety slowly creeping into her body. 

Her eyes caught the black SUV up ahead, already knowing that was the vehicle waiting for her. Her eyes darted around before landing on a cab idling near the curb, keeping her head down and her face hidden she quickly slipped in, tugging her bag after her before rattling the address off to the driver. As the driver pulled away, Abby took the opportunity to glance back out the back window, noting the two suits exit the vehicle before rushing into the airport.

* * *

The two-story townhouse looked unassuming as Abby pulled up. It was in a quiet neighborhood, the only signs of life being the kids she had seen biking down the sidewalk. Pulling cash from her wallet, she paid the driver before stepping out. It had only been a moment before she felt her body engulfed in strong arms. Immediately recognizing them, her own arms wrapped around her arms around broad shoulders, pressing her head against his shoulder. Steve was the first to pull away, grabbing her bag and ushering her into the house, shutting and locking the door behind them.

“Took you long enough, thought this one was going to wear a hole into the floor with the amount of pacing he was doing,” Natasha quipped moving to hug Abby as well, all a bit not as hard as Steve had. Abby returned it, smiling for the first time since this mess started.

“I am Tony's kid, got to live up to it all.” she teased pulling away before looking over both of them. They were freshly showered she could tell but she could see the fatigue on their faces as well as the few cuts and bruises Natasha was sporting. “You guys look like hell.”

“Should have seen them when they first arrived Think I may need to throw out my towels.” Abby turned her head, finding the third occupant of the space leaning against the wall, his lips twitched up into a half smile. 

“Abby this is Sam Wilson, a friend of mine. Sam this is Abby Stark.” Steve introduced. Sam stretched his hand out, taking her offered one in a friendly shake.

“Thanks for helping them. Seems like they needed it.” Abby said as Sam brushed it off.

“I mean can’t exactly say no to Captain America, even if he keeps smoking me on our runs.” The group laughed, the atmosphere almost falling into a sense of calm. Almost.

“You need to tell me everything that's happening.” Abby said, turning to face Steve. Steve sighed, nodding towards the direction of what she assumed was the kitchen.

“There's coffee and breakfast. This is going to be a long story.”


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own anything except my original characters.

"Between you and the Cap over here I'm going to have scuff marks permanently embedded on my floors." Abby heard Sam's joke but continued to pace. Her mind was still processing everything Steve and Nat had told her. Hydra, masked assassins, her grandfather's accident…

"God, I need a drink." She muttered, taking a seat in the chair across from the other three. "This entire time, Hydras been here. My father, the Avengers, we all…" Abby stopped, feeling the urge to be sick increase the more she really thought about it. "We helped enable it."

"No one knew Abby. Hydra, they were smart, smarter than we ever gave them credit." Natasha said. Abby rubbed at her eyes, cursing when she felt her eyes water behind her lids.

"My grandparents, the car accident. It was all them?" She looked to Steve, seeing his body turn rigid at her words. She knew he had known her grandfather, had been close before he went into the ice.

"They sent the Soldier after him, made it look like an accident." Steve said quietly. Abby hung her head, really wishing Sam had alcohol in his fridge at the moment.

"Do we know what the hell Project Insight is really for?" She knew how devastated her father would be, to know a project he had helped with, one he thought would do the world some good, was spearheaded by Hydra all along. She had little knowledge on the project, but from what she could deduce, having it in Hydras hands would devastate the world.

"Not really. Zola wasn't too forthcoming before we were nearly blown up." Steve stood, moving to the kitchen table were some files were strewn out. Abby had gotten a glance, catching design schematics for some type of mechanical suit. "We need to get to Sitwell, get the info out of him and then stop whatever they have planned."

"Any chances of us being able to call in Iron dad?" Natasha questioned, looking over to Abby. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"My dad and Pepper are somewhere in Yellowstone camping, no tech whatsoever. Don't think I'd get too far in flying out to them if I wanted to either. Think S.H.I.E.L.D. knows I went AWOL."

"I don't want to involve him if we can help it. Tony, he took a step back for a good reason. I don't want to pull him back in." Steve said quietly, looking over at Abby. She stood to her feet, moving to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"Well you got me then. What's the plan? I got some background training and I could possibly grab my taser if-"

"You're staying here Abby." She paused at Steve's words, looking at him as if he had grown three heads. Before she could even refute his argument, he continued. "As much as I know your capable, we don't know what we're heading into, especially concerning this Winter Soldier. I'm not putting you in harm's way."

"Steve's right." Abby turned to Natasha, hoping the redhead would have been on her side but seeing the same steely look as Steve's, knew she was not. "Besides we need you and that big brain and hacking skills you got. We got to get into Fort Meade to get Wilsons flight suit. Think you could help us out, disable a few cameras." Natasha raised an eyebrow, a challenging smile pulling at her lips. Abby knew exactly what she was doing and god if it wasn't working.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "I can possibly do it. Feel like I could be more helpful though." She grumbled. Steve moved over, gently gripping her shoulder.

"I need my best girl here keeping an eye out for us. You're the only other person right now we can trust." The term of endearment finally broke through Abby. Shaking her head, she let out a puff of breath, grabbing her bag were her laptop inside.

"Alright let's get started."

* * *

Honestly, she had hoped for more of a challenge with Fort Meade. It had been a walk in the park hacking into their servers unnoticed. Switching the camera feeds to a loop gave the trio enough time to get in and get out with the EXO-7 with little to no trouble (sure Natasha did have to knock out a few guards, but they would live, at least Abby hoped).

"Nice work Abbs. We're going after Sitwell now. If anything comes up will call, keep the phone by you and keep the house locked." Abby sighed, laying her head back against the back of the couch, her laptop perched on her lap.

"Will do chorus girl." She smirked when she heard the telltale sign of snickering from the other end, knowing both Sam and Natasha heard the little nickname.

"Funny Stark." Steve said sarcastically before hanging up.

Abby was getting restless. She watched as the time slowly ticked by, her eyes going to the phone every few moments, waiting for it to ring, for anything to happen really. She hated being in the dark, not able to help. She felt utterly useless and powerless.

When nearly two hours passed with no word she had enough. Reaching for the phone she paused at the sound of car doors opening. Quickly moving to one of the front windows, she carefully peeked through one of the blinds. What greeted her had her heart dropping into her stomach. STRIKE agents pilled out of two SUVs, their guns trained and ready as they moved up the driveway.

Acting on pure adrenaline, Abby ran from the front hall, quickly grabbing the gun sitting on the coffee table Nat had left her in case of an emergency. Her hand was on the handle of the back door when she heard the front door give way, the sound echoing through the house as she bolted out the door. She hadn't made it three steps before a gun was trained between her eyes.

"Hi their sweetheart. You know this wasn't how I wanted our first date to start out." Brock Rumlows smug smile stared back at her. Her hand itched by her side were the gun lay, freezing when she heard the cock of his gun. "Oh, baby bad idea. I'd hate to mess up that pretty face, I quite like it." Her brain ran through all her firearms training, both from her father and Natasha. She knew by the time she even thought of raising the gun, her blood would be staining the concrete. With great difficulty, she let the gun drop from her hand, the metal giving a resounding clank as it met the ground.

Brocks smirk grew before he moved. Abby felt the breath leave her as she felt her body slammed to the ground, feeling cold metal wrap around her wrists before tightening. "Good girl." He whispered before hauling her back to her feet. The back door opened, two more members of his team stepping out.

"Checked the house, no sign of them." One man said. Abby glanced between them, confusion crossing her face. They were looking for people, most likely Steve and the others. What the hell had happened after they got the suit?

Abby was brought from her thoughts by a hand at her throat, before her back met the wall of the house. Brock stared at her, Abby staring back, hoping she looked as brave as she hoped she felt. "Alright cupcake you're going to tell us where Cap and the others are." So, she was right. Whatever had happened, they had gotten away. They wouldn't be here banging down doors if they still had them. Not liking her silence, he forced her head back, the back knocking into the plaster of the wall, making her wince and see stars for a moment.

"I... I don't know. Even...if I did, I wouldn't tell you douche bag." she gritted out. A part of her knew antagonizing a man holding her by the neck wasn't the smartest move but, in that moment, it was getting drowned out by the adrenaline still pumping through her.

"I don't think she knows Rumlow, let's just kill her and get back to base." The man to his left said, pulling out his gun as if to emphasize his point.

Brock turned back to Abby, smirking as he did so. "Nah were taking Miss Stark back with us. Could be of use." Before she could do anything, Rumlows fist slammed into her face. Her body crumbled to the floor before she succumbed to darkness.


End file.
